Digimon Fusion/Appendices/Attacks
Protagonists Fusion Fighters ;Shoutmon *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): 1, 8, 9 *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): 1, 2, 3, 4, 11, 12, 14 *Fiery Fastball (Rock Damashii): 1, 7, 9, 10, 15 *Sonic Tsunami (Soul Crusher): 3 *Fiery Fastball (Soul Crusher): 10 ;Ballistamon *Ram Slammer (Horn Breaker): 1, 2, 10 *Seismic Speaker (Heavy Speaker): 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 14, 15 *Seismic Speaker (N/A) (Probably Heavy Speaker): 10 ;Starmon *Star Storm (Wish Upon a Star): 15 ;Pickmons *Power Picks (Sugar Plum): 15 ;Starmon and Pickmonz *Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): 1, 3, 7 ;Dorulumon *Drill Bit Blitz (Drill Buster): 3, 7, 10, 14 *Spiro Drill (Drill Blader): 3, 12 *Drill Tornado (Dorulu Tornado): 3, 7, 9, 10, 21 ;Knightmon + PawnChessmons *Storm of Steel (Checkmate Break): 10 ;Beelzemon *Oblivion Cannon (Death the Cannon): 14 Blue Flare ;Greymon *Atomic Tail (Blaster Tail): 9 ;MailBirdramon *Nightflare (Nighthawk): 9 *Plasma Cannons (Plasma Cannon): 9 ;Cyberdramon *Tail of Terror (Death Divider): 13 *Spinning Stingers (Cyber Blader): 21 ;Deckerdramon *Crocodile Cannons (Deckerdra-Launcher): 19 *Double Decker Darts (Deckerdra-Launcher): 21 *Cyclone Crusher (Heavy Tail Hook): 21 Midnight ;Monitamon *Blazing Blast (Kadan): 12 *Fire Shot (Kadan): 23 *Water Dragon (Suiryuu): 23 *Wind Wheel (Kazaguruma): 23 ;Sparrowmon *Lightning Lasers (Random Laser): 17 *N/A (Random Laser): 17 *Wingtip Laser (Wing Edge): 17 ;SkullGreymon *Flame Rockets (Ground Zero): 21 ;SkullSatamon *Blaze Spear (Nail Bone): 21 ;Guardromon *Hail of Destruction (Destruction Grenade): 21 DigiFuses Fusion Fighters ;Jeremy + Rare Star Sword *Star Sword Strike (Kōtō Slash): 3 *Star Sword Strike (Kōtō Kiri): 4 *Star Sword Strike (Shinonome Ittougiri): 6 ;Shoutmon + Star Sword *Sun Sword (Star Blade): 1, 23 ;Shoutmon X2 *Fusion Fist (Arm Bunker): 2, 3 *Sonic Tsunami (Buddy Blaster): 2, 3, 7, 8 *Optic Laser (Optic Laser): 7 ;Shoutmon X2 Plus M *Sonic Tsunami (Buddy Blaster): 4 ;Shoutmon X3 *Varooma-Boomerang (Victorize Boomerang): 3, 9 *Varooma-Boomerang (Three Victorize): 7 *V for Victory (Three Victorize): 8 *Maximum Turbo-Victory Charge (Three Victorize Max Power): 8 ;Shoutmon X4 *Great Sword of Victory (Burning Star Crusher): 12, 13, 15, 21 *Varooma-Boomerang (Victorize Boomerang): 21 ;Shoutmon X4K *Great Sword of Victory (Burning Star Crusher): 11, 14 ;Shoutmon X4B *Chaos Flare Cannon (Chaos Flare): 16, 18 ;Shoutmon X5 *Winding Wind (Impact Laser): 17 *Atomic Uppercut (Meteor Impact): 17 *Earth Shaker (Meteor Buster Attack): 21 *Proton Punch (Meteor Impact): 22 *Earth Shaker {Attack} (?): 24 ;Dorulumon (Starmons) *Drill Tornado (N/A): 18 ;Beelzemon (Starmons) *Meteor Missiles (Meteor Cannon): 19 ;Supersonic Sparrow *Tempest Blast (Air Shooter): 23 ;BalliBeastmon *Seismic Speaker (Cat Speaker): 23 ;HiVisionMonitamon *Thunderous Lightning Attack (?): 24 Blue Flare ;"MailBirdramon (Golemon)" *Typhoon Tail (Trident Tail): 3 ;MetalGreymon *N/A (Trident Arm): 10 *Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): 10, 19, 21 *Giga Destroyer (Giga Destroyer): 21 ;MetalGreymon Cyberdramon *Cyber Crusher (Cyber Launcher): 21 Legendary Digimon ;Leviamon *Shell Shock (Rostrum): 5 ;MarineAngemon *Perfect Storm (Ocean Love): 6 *Shell Shock (Ocean Love): 6Written on the DigiCard ;Augumons *Triple Bird Flame (Triple Baby Flame): 8 ;Garurumon *Fox Fire (Fox Fire): 9 ;MagnaAngemon *Great Golden Gate (Heaven's Gate): 12 ;Guilmon *Quake-a-lator (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): 13 ;Patamon *Breeze Blaster (Air Gust): 17 ;MetalGururumon *Freezer Burn (Cocytus Breath): 21 ;Darkdramon *Lasers of Light (Gigastick Lance): Antagonists Primary ;Tactimon *Sword of Storms (Jatetsufūjin-maru) (weapon): 9 *Sword of Oblivion (N/A) (weapon, referencing the Jatetsufūjin-maru): 18 *Earth Shaker (Ichi no Tachi): 9 *Primary Tactic (Tanegashima): 9 *N/A (Tanegashima): 9 ;Blastmon *Diamond Tail (N/A): 13 *Prism Fire Flash (Gokujou Diamond Tail): 13 ;SlushAngemon *Blade of the True (Holy Espada): 15 ;Grandlocomon *Wrecking Ball (Destroyed Crash): 20 Ranking Members ;Neptunemon *Vortex Infiltrate (Vortex Penetrate): 6 *King's Bite (King's Bite) (weapon): 6 *Waves of Depth (Wave of Depth): 6 ;SkullMeramon *Chain of Pain (Heat Chain): 7, 8 *Blazing Iron Whip (Heat Chain Midareuchi): 7 *Heavy Metal Fire (Heavy Metal Fire): 7, 8, 9 ;AncientVolcanomon *Big Bang Boom (Big Bang Fire): 8 *Lava-lanche (Atomic Bomber): 8 *Lava-lanche (Supernova): 9 ;FusedAncientVolcanomon *Maximum Big Bang (N/A): 9 ;IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement * : 11 ;Ebemon *Crusher Bone (Brain Rupture): 13 *Neuro Destroyer (Planet Destroyer): 13 ;HiMachineDramon *Cosmic Cannon (Mugen Cannon) (weapon): 14 ;Gargoylemon *Statue Storm (White Statue): 15 ;Lucemon Wild 1st Mode *Blistering Orb (Dead or Alive): 16 ;Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode *Blazing Orb (N/A) (equipment): 17 ;Musyamon *Savage Sabre (Kirisute Gomen): 23 ;Shurimon *Double Star Slice (Momiji Oroshi): 23 Grunts ;Octomon *Ink Blaster (Bokujū): 4 ;Seadramon *Ice Arrows (Ice Arrow): 6 ;RedMeramon *Magma Blast (Magma Bomb): 7 *N/A (Burning Fist): 8 *N/A (Magma Bomb): 9 ;Piximon *Pixie Blast (Bit Bomb): 15 ;Unimon *Hail of Horns (Holy Shot): 15 ;Pegasusmon *Star Shower (Shooting Star): 15 ;Tankmon *Hyper Cannon (Hyper Cannon): 21 ;Etemon *N/A (Love Serenade): 23 Minor Characters ;Syakomon *Black Pearls (Black Pearl): 5 *Water Drill (Water Screw): 5 ;Bukamon *Bubbles (N/A): 5 ;Shakkoumon *Sight Strike (Aramitama): 16 ;Puppetmon *Puppet Pummel (Bullet Hammer): 20, 21 ;Monitamon (Warrior Zone) *N/A (Konohagakure): 23 *N/A (Suiton no Jutsu): 23 Data Files ;Shoutmon *Fiery Fastball (Rock Damashī) *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker) *N/A (Soul Crusher) ;Ballistamon *Ram Slammer (Horn Breaker) *Seismic Speaker (Heavy Speaker) ;Dorulumon *Drill Bit Blitz (Drill Buster) *Drill Tornado (Dorulu Tornado) *Spiro-Drill (Drill Blader) ;Starmons *Meteor Squall (Meteor Squall): Voiced *Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): Written *N/A (Wish Upon A Star) *Star Axe (N/A) ;Dondokomon *Dondoko March (Dondoko Ondo) *Dondoko Rush (Midareuchi Rush) *Extreme Taiko (Kiwame Daiko) ;Greymon *Mega Flame (Mega Flame) *Atomic Tail (Blaster Tail) *Horn Strike (Horn Strike) ;MailBirdramon *Nightflare (Nighthawk) *Trident Tail (Trident Tail) *Plasma Cannons (Plasma Cannon) ;Monitamon *CyberRecon (Sakuteki) *Fire Shot (Kadan) *Water Dragon (Suiryū) *N/A (Kazaguruma) *N/A (Densen) ;ChibiTortomon *N/A (Cora Guard) *Armored Arrow (Pointer Arrow) *Torto-Tackle ('met Tackle) ;Beastmon *Witch Warp (Helter Skelter) *Mind Fogger (Vampire Dance) ;Deputymon *Justice Blaster (Justice Bullet) ;Pharaohmon *Mummy Mayhem (Necro Mist) ;MadLeomon *Beast Blaster (Jūoudaken) *Poison Claw (Fudokusou) ;AncientVolcanomon *Big Bang Boom (N/A) *Lava-lanche (Atomic Bomber) *Lava-lanche (Supernova) ;Daipenmon *Purple Plague (Blue Hawaii Death) *Song of Thunder (Ichigo Death) ;Chibickmon *N/A (Chinchikurinrin) *Petit Sugar Plum (Petit Sugar Plum) ;Lucemon *Cross Strike (Grand Cross) ;SkullScorpionmon *Pinch of Pain (Poison Pierce) *N/A (Blackout) ;MegaKabutierimon *Horn Buster (Horn Buster) *Electro Shocker (N/A) ;Stingmon *Spike Strike (Spiking Finish) *Wicked Antenna (N/A) ;BlueMeramon *Ice Phantom (Ice Phantom) *Cold Flame (Cold Flame) *Vision Blur (N/A) ;SkullGreymon *Cursed Breath (Ground Zero) Notes